1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods, printing systems, and print control apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers which perform printing by ejecting ink onto media such as paper (including cloth, overhead projector sheets, and so on) are known. With such inkjet printers, an image made up of a plurality of rows of dots is printed by repeating a dot-forming process for forming rows of dots by ejecting ink from a plurality of nozzles which move in a movement direction and a carrying process for carrying paper in a carrying direction. (See, for example, JP-A-11-268344.)
When ink is ejected from the nozzles, if a row of dots is formed overlapping a position where a row of dots has already been formed, that row of dots will be formed darker compared to other rows of dots. Therefore, in a case where the position of a row of dots that can be formed during a certain dot-forming process is the same as the position of a row of dots that can be formed during another dot-forming process, it is necessary not to form the row of dots in one of the dot-forming processes.
However, the amount of data needed to be stored would be too large if print data were created after performing this kind of comparing process for all rows of dots.